njs_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
All Stars
Survivor: All Stars is the twelfth season of NJ's Survivor Series. The cast and tribes were revealed on December 27, 2014, and the season began on January 3, 2015 and ended on February 10, 2015 with the Live Reunion where CJ was crowned the winner in a 7-2-0 vote. There was a four-way tie for Fan Favorite between Ben, CJ, Robby, and Steve, each receiving 22.2% of the vote. So all four were awarded Fan Favorite. Production This season featured the return of twenty of NJ's Survivor's best players. It’s the second season to only feature returning players, followed by Heroes .vs. Villains. The tribes this season are named after islands in the Pearl Islands. The Bolano tribe wears blue, the Galera tribe wears green, the Lampon tribe wears purple, and the Pacheca tribe wears brown. As with Survivor: Fans .vs. Favorites, Survivor: Heroes .vs. Villains, and Survivor: Blood .vs. Water, some people were unable to participate. Twists * Returning Castaways: Twenty people who had already played the game at least once were asked to return and compete again for the season based on their previous gameplay. * Hidden Immunity Idols: A Hidden Immunity Idol was placed at each tribe’s camp. Every episode, everyone was allowed to guess a number between one and fifty. It was pre-determined which number “contained” the idol, and the first person to guess the number would be given the idol. * Neglect and Reflect Idols: This is a "special idol,” that if found, gives the user the chance to not only negate votes against whoever it is played on, but also have those votes changed (or "reflected") to the person who the now protected castaway voted for. Credit for this twist goes to Spinner554. * Occultus Island: In a new twist to Redemption Island, voted out players are sent to Occultus Island to compete to get back in the game. When five people are on Occultus Island, they compete in a condensed version of the post-merge Survivor game, with individual challenges and Tribal Councils. If you are voted out of an Occultus Island Tribal, you are out of the game permanently. At a set point in the game, a certain amount of people remaining on Occultus Island return to the game after a final battle for another chance to become the Sole Survivor. This twist ended at the merge with Nick and Mariah re-entering the game on Day 10. Credit for this twist goes to BENLINUS. * Tribe Swap: On Day 4, the four tribes swapped. After the swap, there were no longer four tribes, but instead only Bolano and Galera. Both tribes were equal at eight members. Then on Day 8, the two tribes were shuffled once more, this time with 6 people on both tribes. * One-Day-Tribes: On Day 14, the Final 8 castaways were randomly shuffled back into two tribes of four. They competed as tribes for Immunity, and the losing tribe of four was sent to Tribal Council to vote someone out. After Tribal, the remaining seven castaways were re-merged into one tribe. The Blue Tribe consisted of Anthony, Ben, Maxwell and Steve. The Green Tribe consisted of CJ, J.D., Kirby, and Mariah. Castaways The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils, excluding tiebreakers. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' (^1) Robby played a Hidden Immunity Idol in episode 10, negating the one vote cast against him that night. The Game (^1) Robby played a Hidden Immunity Idol in Episode 10, negating the one vote cast against him that night. (^2) Ben played a Neglect and Reflect Idol in Episode 13, but he received no votes that night. (^3) Ben played a Neglect and Reflect Idol in Episode 15, but he received no votes that night. Elimination History Voting Table (^1) After vote was deadlocked between Jake and Ben, the remaining 6 were all forced to draw rocks. Harvin drew the purple rock and was eliminated. (^2) Robby played a Hidden Immunity Idol in Episode 10, negating the one vote cast against him that night. (^3) Ben played a Neglect and Reflect Idol in Episode 13, but he didn't receive any votes that night. (^4) Ben played a Neglect and Reflect Idol in Episode 15, but he received no votes that night. (^5) Ben played a Hidden Immunity Idol in Episode 16, but he received no votes that night. Occultus Island History Any votes players receive on Occultus Island do not count towards their total number of votes during the season. Same rules to if votes are revealed are not from the Main Game Table apply here as well.! (^1) Eric's self vote didn't count because he had immunity that tribal.